The Inu Bros
by Inu Faceness
Summary: story status: stopped When Inu and Sesshy's buisness starts going downhill because of the 'new guys' in town, how will they save it? Will old loves come and conquer or will they be flushed away? contains OCs
1. Chapter One

Hey all!! Sara here with a new little story thingy! I just wanted to get away from all the drama of "Finding Your Heart" for a minute. Uh... I decided to do this one night when my friend Becca was over.

**Becca**: was? HEY IM STILL HERE!!

**Sara**: ah yes... how could I forget? -.-

**Becca**: Ho for sale! Six bucks an hour! Is pointing at Sara...

**Sara:** HEY! I'll hit you with a ho... shakes fist

**Becca**: and who is this Ho?

**Sara**: Kagome. both break into hysterics Whoo... good times good times. Well, we are both kinda high on Coke and Dr. Pepper right now at... checks watch on my hand wow... 3:01 am!!

**Becca**: blink

**Sara**: damn Nerd, took ya long enough to type that. -.-

**Becca:** All this Becca does is blink.

**Sara**: blink uh... are you making fun of your mate?

**Becca:** mumbles I'm gonna kill that lady... shakes fist in the general direction of Texas

**Sara**: don't mind her... she wants to kill on of my online friends cuz they were kicking Sesshomaru in the balls and pulling his hair.

**Becca**: PULLING HIS BEAUTIFUL HAIR!!! sniffle and cries my poor mate!! starts mumbling death sentences

**Sara**: uh... yeah.... ANYWAY!! This little ficcy thing is just a little dumb story that prolly won't be updated often. It will only be update...

**Becca**: picks up Inu plushy I'm gonna play with your dirty Inu Yasha.

**Sara:** dirty boy. both look at each other for a split second and crack up Anyhow... It will only be updated when I'm hangin with Becca... which might not be often. It stars:

Inu Yasha (of course!! Who else!!), Sesshomaru (he's gonna be kinda nice in this one yay!!), Sara (Inu's lover weee! more on her profile in a little bit), Becca (Sesshy's lover, same on her profile) and the rest of the gang!!!

**Sara**: ok, now.. To the OC profiles!!! Now normally, Sara was a wolf hanyou and Becca was a kitsune, but I wanna just leave them as humans. It's easier... -.-

**Becca**: you're just lazy.

**Sara**: eh, so I be.

_Sara-brown hair, two thick yellow strips in the front with two little strips of brown that frame her face. Hazel eyes_

_Becca_-_dark brown hair with black ends. Dark purple eyes._

**Sara:** all right, there ya go.... kinda complicated when it comes to Sara but eh, who cares?

**Becca**: of course it's complicated with you. You're always complicating things!!

**Sara**: hits Becca in the head I do not!

**Becca**: and oh... this is COMPLETELY humor. Some romance...but mostly just humor

DISCLAIMER: Only sayin this once, guys. I DONT OWN HIM OR NOTHIN ELSE BUT MY OCs!!!!

"**The Inu Brothers**" by _Inu Faceness_ and _Hiei Kitty_

Chapter One

Driving down the road, traveling as fast as they possibly could, Sesshomaru was behind the wheel with Inu Yasha in the passenger seat yelling directions to their destination. As they speed down the road, an orange haired baka stepped in the middle of the road. The two inu brothers exchanged glances right before Kuwabara was run over by their trunk. SPLAT!!! Kuwabara's lifeless body flew over the vehicle as they continue on their way without even caring for the idiot's well being. (Sara: You just had to have someone get ran over. Becca: Yep, and it's hilarious!)

"It's just a couple of houses further." Inu Yasha told his older half brother as he held the map. Sesshomaru just gave him a look.

"Inu Yasha, you're holding the map upside down." Sesshomaru told him. Inu Yasha just looked at him for a moment then looked down at the map. He glared at Sesshomaru and quickly turned it right side up.

"Smart ass," he mumbled, watching the houses. He put one hand on the dashboard and pointed the other out of the van. "There. Right there!" Sesshomaru made a sharp right turn into a driveway.

They both scrambled out of the van. Uh.. there are no doors on the van.. so they just kinda jumped out. Inu Yasha made it to the back doors, throwing them open in a hurry. Sesshomaru joined him, reaching for his tools.

"Coulda given me a little leeway on the turn there, brother," he said coolly, strapping his belt around his blue overalls. Inu Yasha rolled his eyes and followed his older half-brother's lead.

"Lets just get this done, all right?" Inu Yasha didn't bother closing the doors as he made his way to the front of the house. He knocked on the door as Sesshomaru came up behind him.

A tall young man answered the door. His light blue shirt was drawn up at the sleeves and the bottoms of his jeans were soaked. His bright orange hair fell across his face as he sighed in relief. "Good, you're here," he said, motioning for the two to follow him inside. He led them through the living room into the back where his master bedroom was.

"What happened, Shippo?" Inu Yasha said as they walked through drenched carpeting to the bathroom. "Dump too big to go down?" He smirked at his own joke.

"Nah, I was flushing your girlfriend's pictures. I'm her stalker, ya know." Inu Yasha almost beat Shippo's head into the porcelain toilet bowl. "Man, chill! I'm kidding."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at their childish behavior. "Lets just find out when we get there." He said, wanting to get through with this as fast as possible.

Both brothers pulled out their wrenches and began their task of unclogging the pipe.

* * *

It was three hours later when they both got back to their office. Inu Yasha fanned the money across his face.

"Job well done, eh bro?" he said as they walked up the steps to the building. Sesshomaru looked over at him, a slight smile on his face. He held out his right hand.

"Yeah, good job." The clasped hands for a brief second before voices drifted to their ears.

"Miroku! I cant believe you! They are gonna be here any second!! Put it away!!" Inu Yasha smiled at the sound of his girlfriend's voice.

"Jesus!" another voice said, to which Sesshomaru picked up his speed. "Cover it! They'll see it if they walk in!"

Inu Yasha jumped up the steps and to the door, silently opening the doors and Sesshomaru came up behind him as they looked in.

Miroku stood on the wooden coffee table in the lobby, baring himself for all the world to see. They had looked in just in time to see their girlfriend's cover their eyes as the taller one threw the man on the table a towel. Sitting just in front of Miroku sat Sango, her face beet red and eyes downcast. Kagome lay on the floor, holding her sides in howls of laughter.

Inu Yasha sent a sneaky glance to his brother and made his way into the living room. Sesshomaru followed on his tiptoes, each going to their respected girlfriends. The hanyou put his arms around Sara's waist and she squealed, casing everyone to look at her.

"GOOD LORD INU YASHA!!!" she screamed, turning around in his arms. The smile on his face quickly disappeared as he let go of her, quickly making his escape upstairs to his office, a very pissed Sara on his heels.

Becca laughed at this scene and fell backwards expecting to land on the hard floor but instead she fell on to the hard chest of her boyfriend. Not knowing it was him, Becca quickly turned around and slapped him across the face. Realizing it was Sesshomaru, basically she just freaked out.

"I'm so sorry!! I-I...I di-didn't um... Sorry?" Becca leaned up and kissed Sesshomaru on the cheek giving him a hopeful smile. Sesshomaru stared at her for a moment and smiled at her then kissed her on the lips.

"Awww... Kodiak moment," Miroku said, slipping his arms into his shirt. Sango hit him in the arm. "Owe..." he said, rubbing the tender area. Becca turned and glared at him.

"Damn baka houshi," she muttered. She took Sesshomaru's hand and led him to the couch, sitting next to Kagome, who was, at the present moment in time, flipping through the television in the lobby.

"There's nothing good on!" she said, tossing the remote onto the table. Sango sat in a Laz-E-Boy recliner, Miroku sitting on the arm of the chair next to her. There was a moment's comfortable silence, before it was broken by Sara.

"Damn it Inu!!! Get your punk ass out here!!" her voice broke through two floors and Becca sighed.

"Damn, they act like mates already," she said, snuggling into Sesshomaru. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Its only a matter of time," Kagome said, stretching her arms above her head.

"So how was the job?" Miroku said to Sesshomaru. The youkai just shrugged.

"Got our money's worth outta it. Inu Yasha has the money."

"Then we'll never get it now... Sara's prolly torn the poor guy to pieces..." Sango said, casting a weary eye upwards.

Becca laughed. "Yeah, you woulda thought Inu woulda learned. Never freak Sara out. She goes postal. Like I remember the first time they went out... three years ago? Yeah, that's it. He jumped out at her for her birthday and she gave him a black eye." Becca fell into laughs as everyone else remembered the good times.

END CHAPTER

**Sara:** well then... that was interesting... took us over two hours... we kept on getting side tracked...

**Becca**: its your fault...

**Sara**: oh, I'm sorry sarcastic and rolls eyes I was getting ahead of myself. All I was saying was that when you and Sesshy become mates in this story, you're gonna ruin the mood by asking about his socks.

**Becca:** glares

**Sara**: you were the one who brought up the fact that we didn't know if Sesshy wore socks. Oh, and you all remember the part where Becca hit Sesshy? Well at the time she was typing it, I came up with a really funny thing. You know how everyone is always making Sesshy say 'this Sesshomaru'? well I thought itd be funny if he goes

"That Becca just made This Sesshomaru confused."

Because first she smacked him then she kissed him!!! dies laughing

Inu Face and Hiei Kitty

oh... and uh... dont mind the Kuwabara thing.. Becca just wanted to kill someone and that was the first person to come to my head


	2. Chapter Two

**WARNINGS:** OOCness ... On Sesshomaru's part (when he's around Becca and majorly in last chapter, anyway... otherwise I'll try to keep him to his normal cold self –smiles-)... Somewhat on Kagome's too ...

"**The Inu Brothers**" by _Inu Faceness_ and _Hiei Kitty_

Chapter Two

Sara walked through each office upstairs; hers, Inu Yasha's, Sesshomaru's, and Becca's. Well, in all actuality, Sara and Becca's rooms were their living quarters. Sara's father had owned it when it was a firehouse, and Sara received it when he died. She and her best friend, Becca, had both moved in and decided they could use it as headquarters for 'The Inu Bros. Plumbing Service'.

But as of this moment, the reason she had used her home as a HQ was the reason she was currently pissed off. Sara weaved in and out of storage rooms looking for the hanyou.

"Damn it, Inu... You know you can't hide from me forever..." she said as she entered his dark office. It was a clutter of junk with no organization what so ever. She barely saw pictures of her in frames that decorated his desk and file cabinets. Sara sighed to herself. "I dunno why he has all this crap in here anyway... he's never in here." She sat on his desk, making blank papers scatter further onto the desk. Her arms across her chest, she waited.

Not a sound was made, but her hazel eyes darted to her left. With snake-like movements, she traveled through the darkness, her eyes now closed since they were, as of now, useless. She heard shuffling as she moved forward and then a muffled curse just a head of her.

"Damn desk," he muttered softly. Sara smiled and jumped at him.

* * *

"Hey, Sesshomaru, some girl called today while you and Inu Yasha were out at Shippo's. Her name and number is by the phone." Kagome told him after she threw down the TV remote after finding nothing on. Becca quickly stood up and went to the desk with the phone on it. Sesshomaru quickly followed her. Before he was able to take the piece of paper away from her, Becca read it and gave him a look.

"Who's this Rin person and why is she calling you?" Becca asked him with slightly jealousy. Sesshomaru read the piece of paper then threw it away. He kissed Becca on the forehead.

"She's no one and I have no clue why she's calling me." Sesshomaru told her then took her back over to the couch. Becca just gave him a look and leaned against him with a scoff.

"All I gotta say is if she's trying to get with you, she's in for a beating with a baseball bat." Becca muttered to herself. Everyone just looked at the jealous girl. Sesshomaru sighed and put his arm around her.

"Beccako, no worries. You're the only for me." Sesshomaru told her. Becca looked up at him and smiled.

"I better be or you're in for it too, Sesshy." Becca told him happily then she hit him playfully in the arm. Kagome just gave the couple a look.

"You do know, he's saying it now but he will deny what he said later when Rin returns for what she once had?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru and Becca turned and looked at her. Kagome was slouching and staring at the TV, which she had turned off after finding nothing on. Becca glared at her and stood up, walking so she was in front of her.

"What are you saying?! Are you actually saying that Sesshomaru is just going to use me then throw me away when this Rin person comes along?! Is that it, Kagome?!" Becca asked her angrily. Kagome stood up and looked at her, shrugging her left shoulder.

"I'm just saying that Inu Yasha told me that and you can plainly see that we're not together anymore. He just used me for his personal reasons then just threw me away." Kagome told her without emotion. Becca just glared at her for a moment before breaking her stoic composition.

"We all fucking know that Inu Yasha wouldn't go after you like that. God, are you that dumb?! His 'personal reasons'... what the hell do you know about it? Don't you know anything about youkai?! You better not let Sara hear you talking about being with Inu Yasha. She still is angry that you were even with him. She thought you were her friend! Damn, Kagome, just leave." Becca told her rudely then walked over to the door and opened it. She looked back to Kagome. "Leave."

Sesshomaru, who was still standing slightly to the left of Kagome, looked at her, his face completely monotone. "My brother wouldn't do that unless he was planning on mating with you. Obviously he didn't feel that strong about you."

Kagome shuddered slightly at his coldness. "Kami..." She looked at Becca as she started towards the door. "You're just moody cause you have a test tomorrow in your math class. Come on Sango, Miroku, lets go."

They walked out of the house and walked down the steps. "Have fun at school tomorrow, Becca," Sango said, waving to her friend. Becca nodded back in reply as she watched them leave. She slammed the door as the three pulled out in Miroku's car.

* * *

She landed in front of him near the open door. Sara flipped on the lights, illuminating the dark room. "AH HAH!" she said.

Inu Yasha backed up, fearing what wrath awaited him. "H-H-Hey, Sara..." He gulped, his hands fumbling behind him for a way out. Hastily, he spared a glace behind him. A wall. '_Just great_,' he thought.

"Inu..." Sara said, a heavenly tone in her voice. She had her hands clasped behind her back and a sweet smile on her lips. Finally, after a few steps, Inu Yasha hit the wall and she looked up at him, only a few inches from his face. Panic went across his face as a scowl went on hers.

"WHY DID YOU FREAK ME OUT?!" She screamed, her eyes clenched shut. Inu Yasha's ears flattened against his scull as he cowered slightly. Her nostrils flared as she stared hard into his golden eyes. It took all in her to stay angry with him, even with his sweet face.

He looked down at her and slowly lowered himself to kiss her lightly. He could feel the heat radiate off her face. Inu Yasha smirked in victory. "Come on, woman. I think I heard the front door slam."

Sara glared at his back as he left her standing, blushing in the middle of his office. He shut off the light and stood in the doorway, looking at her. The light from the hall glowed around him and Sara sighed in defeat. "Lets go," he said softly.

She walked to him and he put his arm around her shoulders and together they walked to the fireman's pole before sliding down to the lower level where they were met with Sesshomaru and Rebecca.

END CHAPTER

...Can you say... Hella long wait? Yeah, it started off me waiting for Becca to finish her part then I had to edit hers so she wasn't SUCH a total bitch to Kagome... -originally Becca had slapped Kagome and such... which I woulda left in but I cant make Kagome look like a complete bitch either... so no one was hit lol- But see, I got lazy too and I stopped writing there for a little while. I just was –blah- about writing. It was weird. N e way, hope you liked it!

Inu Faceness and Hiei Kitty


	3. Chapter Three

**Sara**: Lotsa fluffy-ness in this one Lol.

**Becca**: -is all starry eyed because of this one part about Sesshomaru I wrote-

"**The Inu Bros**" by _Inu Faceness_ and _HieiKitty_

---Chapter Three--- 

"Oh come on, Sesshomaru!" Becca said. She sat beside him on the couch, running her hand through his silky hair.

"No." was his simple reply.

"But it'd be kawaii!!" She countered. Sesshomaru grunted softly.

"I am not kawaii. I am a youkai. Youkai are not kawaii."

"But you are and if you let me do this you'd be super kawaii!! Please?!"

"No, I'm not going to allow you to cut my hair." Sesshomaru told her then closed his eyes and relaxed. Becca gave him a look and got up, leaving the room. She came back with scissors in her hand and walked to Sesshomaru. Becca sat back down beside him and took a glomp of hair that she was earlier running her fingers through. She raised the scissors and tried to cut the hair to only find that it wouldn't work.

"What the?" Becca tried once again tried but nothing happened. She began to vigorously try to cut it but suddenly, the scissors broke and fell to the ground. Becca looked around with shifty eyes then poked the broken scissors. "I am so confused."

Sesshomaru opened his eyes and looked at her with questioning gaze. "Becca, what were you doing?"

"Uh, nothing….how is it that your hair is all soft like but not even scissors can penetrate it?! It goes beyond logic!!" Becca told him. Sesshomaru just gave her another look. "What? I wasn't going to cut off all your hair! I was just going to uh…cut off the ends like trim! Yeah, that's it. I was just going to give you trim."

"A trim?" Becca looked towards the hallway leading upstairs. Inu Yasha stood with Sara. "You were gonna cut his hair?" He sent his gaze towards his older half brother. "And you were gonna let her?!"

Sesshomaru didn't let his mask fade. He looked at the hanyou with cold eyes. "No, brother. She was not going to."

"That's cause I couldn't. The scissors broke!" Becca sat back and crossed her arms, pouting. The grandfather clock beside the powerless TV echoed through the old firehouse, signaling that the time was ten o'clock. "Wait? It's ten already? We have school tomorrow, right? Crap, I didn't do my homework. Did you, Sara?"

"No, What do you think I am, a nerd? Oh wait... that's YOUR nickname" Sara snickered, sitting on the couch next to Becca and Sesshomaru. Inu Yasha stood behind her with his hands on her shoulders, massaging them lightly.

"You've gotta do your homework... You've only got one year left so why waste it?"

"You're kidding right?" Sara replied, looking up at Inu Yasha. "You didn't just say that did you?"

Sesshomaru eyed him. "This is coming from the same man who had to be bribed to even go to school his last year?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Inu Yasha had to be bribed to go to school? That's rich!" Becca said before she started laughing.

Sara reached over and hit Becca upside the head before she sighed. "There's no way I'm actually going to do my homework. I'll just get the answers at school before each class. It's just that simple."

"Yeah, just like every other day. Stupid lady always getting good grades on test but does nothing..." Becca began to rant to herself.

Sara scoffed and stood up. "Well, guys, it's time for you guys to leave. Becca and I gotta get some sleep and before you say anything, you're not staying over here. I know you want to but you're going to have to wait for that." Sara said then wiggled her eyebrows at Inu Yasha. The hanyou shook his head and he slightly smiled.

Sesshomaru stood from his spot next to Becca on the couch. His long silver hair fell before Becca's face and she suddenly began searching for her scissors, only to find the two broken pieces still in her lap. She started muttering to herself, causing everyone to look at her. "What?" she said, standing.

Sara shook her head, indicating she didn't see anything out of the ordinary. "G'night, Sesshomaru," she said, walking around the back of the couch, taking Inu Yasha's hand and leading towards the doorway.

The large doors awaited them as they turned to each other. "Why can't I stay?" Inu Yasha asked, a playful tone in his voice as his ears drooped, "guilt-trip" written all over them.

"Because I want to make you suffer..." Sara replied, kissing him softly on the lips. "G'night, my hanyou," she said.

Inu Yasha smiled at her. She always made him feel good about being a hanyou. She never talked bad to him or anything. He kissed her forehead and opened the doors. "Goodnight, my love." He walked out into the shadows, standing at the edge of the driveway waiting for his half brother.

---Scene change---

"If I know Inu Yasha and Sara, they're probably having their stupid fluffy-filled good bye." Becca told him, shaking her head slightly. She scoffed and looked at Sesshomaru. "I still say that you would look pretty kawaii with short hair but you're kawaii like you are."

"Youkai are not kawaii." Sesshomaru simply stated before he raised his hand and cupped Becca's chin, lifting it so that they were making direct eye contact. As he looked down at her, he wondered about how he was able to find her. The person who made him feel loved and needed. The only one he cared for.

Becca began to blush as they just stood there, looking at each other. "Sesshomaru, are you going to just stand there, looking at me or what?"

Sesshomaru let a rare smirk pass his lips as he lightly touched hers. He could still see the light blush that had suddenly began to deepen on her face. His hot breath came out onto her face as he let out a light laugh, letting her know that he was more than a cold heartless youkai. She shuddered.

"Am I interrupting something?" came a voice, laced with amusement.

Becca growled louder than the youkai before her as she turned to her best friend. "Yeah, just a little..."

"Well, too bad. You should have had your moment when I was having mine. Now say good bye to Sesshomaru like a nice little girl." Sara said while she tried not to burst out laughing.

Becca glared at her friend with her right eye slightly twitching. Sara let out a small laugh before she put on a serious face and placed her hands lightly on her hips. "Becca, do not make me start spilling out all your secrets to your boyfriend. You say good night and go to bed, young lady."

Becca just stood there. "I said GO!" Sara pointed towards the staircase. Becca started muttering but quickly kissed Sesshomaru on the lips, walking off and upstairs, hitting Sara on her way by. Sesshomaru walked towards the door. "G'night, m'Lord," Sara mock bowed, going so low to the ground that her nose touched the ground. Sesshomaru nodded at her and left the house, meeting his brother on the sidewalk.

"Took ya long enough," Inu Yasha greeted.

Sesshomaru kept walking as Inu Yasha joined him. "Your woman."

The hanyou smiled. "Like always. Does it really take you that long to make your move on Becca?" Sesshomaru hit Inu Yasha. "Ouch…" He rubbed his arm while glaring at his brother.

Their front porch light was on when they showed up at the door. Sesshomaru pulled out his set of keys and used a little silver one to unlock the house. They both walked inside and retreated to their rooms, saying nothing more to each other and falling into a deep sleep.

---End Chapter---

**Sara**: I decided to get with Becca and work on this since together we have great creativity and I am drained of all creativenesses right now on my own… Sorry for all the waits on "Arranged". It will be updated sometime this month. I feel really bad about making you readers of "Arranged" wait so long for each update… I've just been so drained that I can't even draw… Homework's been slacking, Projects have been failing; family social time has been slim to none. Working on trying to write has actually taken up all my time… but it still doesn't seem to work. I'm SOOOO Sorry.

Inu Face and Hiei Kitty 


	4. Chapter Four

**Sara**: It's 2:20 am and Becca and me are talking over I.M. on Yahoo! And we are writing! Aren't you so proud?? Specially with my disability with no creativity -.-' she's coming up with all the stuff…

**Becca**: Don't lie. You're writing a lot of it!

**Sara**: -shifty eyes and hits Becca over the head with a baseball bat-

"**The Inu Bros**" by _Inu Faceness _and_ Hiei Kitty_

---Chapter Four--- 

Becca awoke to a loud beeping noise next to her head. She yawned as she aimlessly searched the nightstand beside her bed for the alarm clock making the noises. Finally, she was able to shut it off and she brought it in front of her face to see if she had enough time to rest a little longer. It took a few seconds before she was able to process the time. Her eyes slightly widen when she saw the stupid numbers before her. It was twenty minutes before school started.

She threw her alarm clock and scrambled out of the bed ending up face first on the ground. Becca quickly recovered and rushed into Sara's room then jumped on her bed. She pushed Sara off the bed and onto the ground. "Sara, get your lazy ass up!!! We're going to be late!!"

Sara groaned a little as she hit the floor. "Not so rough, Inu... I'm only human..." She muttered before passing out.

Becca's body shook with disgust as she hopped down from Sara's bed. With a swift kick, she hit her friend in the side, watching as she writhed on the ground, tangled in blankets and pillows that had rained down upon her.

"BECCA!!!" Sara said, glaring up at her. "What the hell are you doing in the mountains and in my Honeymoon cabin???" Becca sweat-dropped. Sara looked around, suddenly feeling the grogginess of waking up. "And where's my Inu...?"

"He's not here!! Uh...what did I come in here for? Oh, yeah! We're going to be late for school!" Becca yelled at her friend before she rushed out of the room and back into her room.

After rushing around for a straight ten minutes, Sara and Becca were ready for school and were rushing out the door. They stopped in mid-step when they saw Sesshomaru and Inu Yasha's car parked in front of them. Inside the car, Inu Yasha was sleeping while Sesshomaru was just sitting there. Sara and Becca exchanged glances before they walked over to the car and got in. "Um, how long have you guys been waiting for us?"

Sesshoamru looked over at them, removing his face from it's resting spot on his left palm. "About thirty minutes. Inu Yasha fell asleep about fifteen minutes ago. You two take forever."

Becca scoffed as she crawled into the car. "It's her fault... She's the one who is supposed to wake me up. But noooooooo... She had to be off dreaming about having sex with INuYasha!" She did another full body shiver. 

The youkai started to back out of the car as Inu Yasha's ears twitched at the sound of his name and he opened his eyes, turning around to look at the two new members of the car. "Oh hey Becca. Hey Sara," he leaned over the back of the seat to kiss Sara, but Sesshomaru slammed on the breaks, causing him to be thrust into the dashboard. "SON OF A BITCH!" Inu Yasha cursed.

"Your point being?" Sesshomaru asked as he continued down the road.

"Oh.... my poor puppy..." Sara said as she leaned forward and petted Inu Yasha's head. He scoffed and brushed her hands away.

"I'm NOT a puppy."

"Yes you are." Sara told Inu Yasha with a huge smile. Becca laughed at the hanyou while Sesshomaru nodded his head in agreement. Inu Yasha scoffed and sent both Sesshomaru and Becca glares. They both glared right back at him.

"Oh, so you can glare at us but you can't glare at Sara though she was the one who called you a puppy." Becca pointed out to him.

"Shut up, Becca," Sara and Inu Yasha both said at once.

Becca scoffed and saw the clock in Sesshomaru's car. "SESSHOMARU STEP ON IT!! I HAVE A TEST FIRST HOUR!!!" The car came to a stop just as Becca finished her rant. Sesshomaru hit the automatic door unlocker button (whatever the hell its called XD) and Becca nearly fell out of the car, saying a quick "I love you" to Sesshomaru before running off to the school.

Sara stepped out of the car and stood beside Inu Yasha's open window. She leaned down on it. "So Sesshomaru, You're taking us out tonight if Becca aces this test, right?" Sesshomaru nodded. "K, just wondering. Bye guys," she kissed Inu Yasha on the cheek before heading off in the same direction as Becca had.

---Scene Change---

Sara calmly walked into the school to see her fellow peers rushing in every such way to get to their first class on time. She scoffed and walked right on past them going at her own speed, which got in most people's way but she liked getting people mad. Finally, the bell rang and she looked around her to find that the hallways were empty. It seemed like everyone had just disappeared.

The art teacher was going through roll call when she came upon the name of a student that was absent. "Harkness. Now, where could that girl be?" The teacher asked herself and the class. It was at that time, the door opened and Sara walked into the classroom, taking her normal seat. The teacher gave her a questioning look. "Miss Harkness, where have you been? Class has already started."

Sara looked around, noting that everyone had already started drawing the still life in the center of the room. "Uh.. Got lost?" A few people that recognized Sara as the "class clown" snickered slightly. The teacher looked at her crossly.

"Harkness, you've been in this school for four years, if not more," students 'oooo'ed at this comment. "If you've gotten lost then that must mean that I've been fired." Her attitude was that of someone who was not to be tampered with. But Sara, being the dense person she is, didn't notice and took her seat.

"Ring Ring. Ms. Chambers, I'm sorry but you've been let go," Sara said, getting out her sketchbook.

The classroom was in hysterics. Ms. Chambers was red as she screamed at Sara to go to the principles office. Sara swung her bag over her shoulder as the class quieted down. Grabbing her sketchbook from her desk, she made her departure with Ms. Chambers fuming behind her. She made one comment before she ran out of the room that made Ms. Chambers scream her name and call the principal. "Someone forgot to take their Midol this morning."

---Scene Change---

Becca sat in English class as the teacher handed out the test. She groaned when she saw the four-page test in front of her.

'Damn multiple choice! There's only a twenty-five percent that I'll get one right then it's an even slimmer chance for me to get them all right! The only thing I'm good at is the damned essay.' Becca thought to herself as she wrote her name on the top of the test. She soon went off to work. Answering the questions as best as she could, muttering to herself once in a while.

After what seemed liked forever, Becca came to the easy part of the test: the essay. Just as she began to write, the lead on her pencil broke. 'Damn wooden pencil.' She thought to herself as she stood up to go sharpen her pencil. As she sharpened her pencil, she noticed the girl beside the pencil sharpened was glancing at her every so often. Becca raised a brow in questioning but returned to her seat to finish her test. After she was done, she stood up once again and handed in her test.

"Finish, Miss Johnico? I hope you checked your answers." The teacher said. Becca nodded then returned to her seat. 'Yeah, right. I don't check my answers.' She thought with a scoff.

Becca was about to lay her head down on the desk to fall asleep when she noticed the girl that had been looking at her got up and handed in her test. The teacher smiled at her. "Miss Mitsuragi, I'm sure that you checked your answers as well." The girl gave him a slight nod before heading back to her seat. She turned her head and looked at Becca and their gazes met. The girl glared at her then smirked before sitting back down in her seat.

---Scene Change---

Sara slid through the doors of the front office. Her favorite chair, and the one she was in the most out of all the chairs in the school, was there, unoccupied, just waiting for her to sit there. Smiling, she dropped her book bag beside it and started to sit.

"Sara Harkness...." The principal's voice echoed through the rather full office. Everyone inside grew silent as Sara sighed and stood up, grabbing her accessories and going into the principal's office.

The tall man who had called her in so many times stood in the doorway of Miss Keade's office. He looked down at Sara. "Back again? Whatcha do this time?"

"Told off the art teacher."

"Again??" Sara nodded and looked passed him a little.

"Whoa..." she said silently. She saw a young looking girl, wearing one of the green school uniforms, sitting in the chair just in front of the desk. The girl couldn't have been more than ten. Her hair was a light lavender, nearly white in the light, held back slightly with two white flower pins. She was looking at Miss Keade with her deep maroon eyes.

"Well, Kanna Mitsuragi, we are glad to have you here. You're a … senior this year?" Miss Kanna said.

Kanna nodded and spoke softly, "Hai, my father has put me in the last year of my education."

'What a nerd… she sounds smart… What odd vocab…' Sara though, not paying any attention to what else was said. After a few moments, the short girl stood and walked passed her. Sara involuntarily shivered. 'That girl gives me the creeps…'

"You can come in now, Sara," Keade said, gathering Sara's attention. She walked in and sat in the same seat Kanna had before her. Keade looked up at her and groaned, rolling her one old eye. "Why are you not dressed in your school uniform?"

Sara looked at her attire and then back at Keade. "Whatcha talkin' bout? I'm wearing a uniform."

"You are not to wear the blue suit that is made for the men, Sara."

"Well I sure as hell ain't wearing those damned skirts again! Yesterday, some weird creepy guy touched my ass!! Oh wait… that was Miroku…"

"Sara Harkness! That language is NOT tolerated and you know it!" Keade looked crossly at Sara. Sara managed a weak "Sorry" but the principal didn't buy it. "Sara, just for the language I'm giving you two hours detention. And the way you treated your art teacher, just gives you two more! You owe a Saturday school, young lady. I expect to see you in here in two days at eight a.m."

Keade opened a drawer in her desk and tossed a green school outfit at Sara. "Go change into that right now and turn in that outfit you're wearing. I don't know where you got it but I don't want to see you in it again."

Sara stood and mumbled something that sounded similar to, "I got it from Inu Yasha," which lead Miss Keade to lean back in her chair and look at her in question.

"You're dating Inu Yasha?"

"Yeah…"

Keade shook her head. "He's nothing but trouble…" She waved Sara out of her room, but the young girl didn't leave.

"What do you mean by that?" Sara had to dig her nails into her palms in order to not break something. Keade just shook her head.

"He was quite the playboy while he was in this school. That's all I meant. You have a lot of potential, Sara. Don't let him ruin it." Sara turned, gripping the outfit in her hand, wanting out of that room before she was thrown in prison for murder.

---End Chapter---

**Sara:** Ok, so we know of two new characters! Good or bad?? You'll have to wait to find out!!!

**Becca**: Why'd you throw in that bit about Inu being a playboy?

**Sara**: It's essential to part of the story… don't you remember??

**Becca**: -silence and gets bonked on the head-

**Sara**: stupid becca…

Inu Face and Hiei Kitty 


	5. Chapter Five

Sara: Welcome back! WEE! -is all hyperness and at Becca's house- ... I have to pee...

Becca: ... then go pee

Sara: no I have this problem...

Both: POISE! -both die laughing-

Becca: wah-wrong!

Sara: -laughs- its so fun pronouncing the silent "w" in words! Hey... does anyone know wah-high we don't pronounce that?

Both: ANYWAY...

Becca: Honeycomb YEAH YEAH YEAH!

Sara: I've got a fever and the only prescription is MORE COWBELL! -pretends to play cowbell out-of-control like-

"**The Inu Bros**" by _Inu Faceness _and_ Hiei Kitty_

**Chapter Five**

Becca sat in a desk in the math room waiting for her friend. She smiled and shook her head when she heard, "La la la la, la la la la."

"Becca's World!" Becca called out, shaking her arms in every direction. Sara laughed as she got in the desk next to her best friend. They high-fived as she took her seat.

"Good timing," Sara said, digging out her math assignment from the previous night. "Didja get yours done?"

"Yeah, after my English test. Some weird lady I've never seen was lookin at me funny though..." Becca replied, leaning her head in the palm of her hand. She watched Sara copy down answers from the answer sheet on the overhead. "Cheater."

Sara stuck her tongue out at Becca and glared. Becca looked shocked. "Someone's pissy today!"

"Yeah, that old hag was telling me to break up with Inu Yasha. Fucking hag."

Becca shook her head and ignored the muttering that was coming from Sara's mouth. "Hey, why were you in the principal's office anyways?"

"Oh, I talked back to the art teacher." Sara told her as if it wasn't a big deal. Becca gave her a look.

"Again?"

"Yeah, but there was this weird looking girl in her office before me." Sara said, scribbling nonsense onto her paper. "She was all creepin' me out... She was really pale too, I think she was Albino or something."

"She have a name?" Becca glanced at Sara's assignment. "Hey, that's not the right answer!"

Sara glared at her buddy. "So? If it's not the right answer, it is now. Anyway, her name was like... Kanna or something. Kanna Mitsuragi, I guess."

"Alright guys, calm down! Seven minutes have been wasted just trying to get you guys to calm down!" Mr. Randolph said. He stood before the class and waited as the noise slowly dissipated. The teacher looked up at the clock again. "Alright guys, do you have any questions?"

Sara reached over as Mr. Randolph took questions and wrote them on the board. She began to doodle on Becca's sheet. Becca had to stifle her laughter as she watched a sketch of herself sleeping next to Sesshomaru in math class. After answering questions, checking papers, and going over the next lesson, Mr. Randolph let the class work on their homework. Becca laughed and pointed at Sara's sketch. "Nice one, Sara."

"Yeah, I know." Sara happily told her as she began putting up her stuff though there was still about twenty minutes left in the class. Becca sighed and shook her head. She worked on the first problem of her homework before doing the same as her friend. "So, did you get detention or what?"

"Yeah, Saturday school, actually. Gotta serve it early." Sara pulled out a sketchbook and started to draw.

"Whatcha doin'?"

"Banners for Inu and Sesshy's job. They get enough work, but eh, gotta have something to do during the day." Becca watched as the title 'The Inu Bros Plumbing Service' and chibis of the two stood underneath. Both girls had a good laugh as the bell rang. Sara looked confused. "It's been twenty minutes already? Doesn't that mean school's over?"

"Yup, let's get out of here." Becca said as she stood from her desk and Sara did too. The two of them quickly made their way out of the school. There they met Inu Yasha and Sesshomaru who were waiting for them.

"Kuwabara got ran over by a truck, driven by Sessh the other day." Sara sang randomly as she and Becca walked out of the school. Becca began to run hysterically.

"What are you two laughing at?" came a voice from a little ways in front of them. Sara smiled brightly and ran towards it.

"INU-CHAN!" She squealed, jumping into his arms. Becca walked up to Sesshomaru, ignoring the strange glances that Sara and Inu Yasha were receiving.

"Hey, Sesshy," she said, reaching up to touch his cheek as she kissed him lightly.

"Good day, Becca-ko?" He asked, taking her around the car to get her seated in the passenger seat.

"Yeah, as good as it can be with some strange lady looking at you weirdly. Ignore that little comment." Becca said as she looked around her with shifty eyes. She then looked back at Sesshomaru with a smile. "So, got any jobs so far today?"

Two more doors closed and Inu Yasha spoke. "Yeah, we've had three of 'em. Sesshomaru had to clean out a shitty toilet. I got to fix a sink."

"Why'd you make Sesshomaru clean the shitty toilet?" Becca asked as Sesshomaru started the car and began to drive away from the school. Both Inu Yasha and Sara cracked up laughing. In a childlike voice, Sara pointed at Becca and said, "You said shitty."

Inu Yasha laughed harder and almost pissed his pants. Sesshomaru waved one hand in front of face, fanning the air around him. "Inu Yasha, we could stop if you have to urinate." This time, it was Sara and Becca who started laughing.

"YOU SAID URINATE!" They said at the same time. Inu Yasha just glared at the back of Sesshomaru's head as the older continued driving. The car shook with the insane laughter of the two seniors. Both brothers were grateful when they pulled up to the firehouse. Sara looked confused.

"I thought you were taking us out!"

Sesshomaru just turned in his seat, half facing Becca while looking at Inu Yasha and Sara. "Did Becca-ko do well on her test?" he directed his question towards Sara.

"Ugh... don't use her little pet name while talking to me... And I don't know why don't you ask her?" Sesshomaru looked towards Becca.

"Oh, well... Uh... With or without the matching?" she chuckled nervously. "I did alright. Aced the essay."

Sesshomaru nodded and pulled back out of the driveway. After a few moments, they pulled up to...

"WacDonalds?" Sara and Becca both sweat-dropped. "Man, Sesshomaru! You're cheap! And to your own girlfriend... shame shame." Sara shook her head. Becca hit her upside the head.

"Do you got any money? Though WacDonalds wasn't the place I was thinking... it's cheap... they never get the order right... they don't have Dr. Pepper...What was I going to say? Oh, yeah, Sesshomaru has the money not you." Becca said after her whole ranting thing. The other three sweat dropped.

"MONEY MONEY MONEY...MONEY!" Becca sang randomly with a huge smile.

"Shut up, Becca," Sara said, opening her car door. "Come on, if this is where we are going then lets go." She climbed from the car and waited for others to begin getting out. Becca was next, followed by Sesshomaru and Inu Yasha. They all walked into the restaurant.

**END CHAPTER**

Ok, so I havent updated in a REALLY long time with ANYTHING but I'm working on at least Two chapters for 'Arranged' that should be out in the next day or two. And on this story, me and HieiKitty havent even tried working on it XD so yeah, I decided to update what we had of the last chapter we started. And this is it. We were going to write more in this chapter but never got around to it


	6. Chapter 6

This story is being shut down do to a change in life. AkA. Me and HieiKitty are no longer friends, or even speaking. There will be no more additions to this chapter. Thank you.

Inu Faceness


End file.
